


Fermented Crab

by RovakPotter82



Series: King Jon and Queen Dany [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Jon and Dany ruling together, Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovakPotter82/pseuds/RovakPotter82
Summary: Jon’s queen has an odd obsession with fermented crab after using it on him one time.  He knows he’s in trouble when he sees a small silver tin by their bed when he comes to her at night.





	Fermented Crab

Dany’s obsession with fermented crab started in Winterfell. He was still King of the North until he publicly bent the knee to her and the first night she came to his quarters, down the hall from hers, he was too tired to do anything and fell asleep in the middle of her going down on him. Davos noticed her frustrations and gave her something to help the King get back in the race. “What is it?” she asked opening it.

“Fermented crab,” Davos said. “Pop a tiny spoonful of that into his mouth and five minutes later, he’ll be back in the race,” he said. “But don’t give him too much.”

“Tiny spoonful.”

“That’s right,” the Hand of the King of the North said before heading to his own quarters.

The fermented crab worked like a charm on Jon after they made love. He was ready to turn in, but she coaxed his mouth open and she slipped a tiny spoonful of the crab into him. “What was that?” he asked after he swallowed.

“I just thought you’d be hungry,” she said with a sly smile. Five minutes later, Jon was flipping her over and taking her wildly.

Which was why every time Jon saw the tiny silver tin sitting by their bed when he comes back from talking with Tyrion, he knew he was in for a long night. Ever since he miraculously got her pregnant during their tryst on the boat, she deemed she was going to have as many children as possible. Dany loved being pregnant, and they had three kids to prove it. Their first born, conceived during their passionate lovemaking on their voyage north was a daughter, Rhaella. She had silver blonde hair like her mother, but instead of straight smooth hair, she had unruly curls like Jon’s and she also had her father’s beautiful gray eyes.

Their second born, a son named Aemon, was born nine months after they were crowned King and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. He was every bit like his father curly black hair, his nose, ears, but he had his mother’s giggle and her violet eyes. Fermented crab was heavily involved in the making of their son. It gave Dany an idea to keep it in the bedroom at all times.

A third child, another daughter, Lyanna, was conceived likely during the celebrations of the King’s five and twentieth name day. She was the spitting image of Dany, silver blonde hair, violet eyes. She had Jon’s brooding look down though when she didn’t get her way. Fermented crab was also involved. 

Jon froze seeing the silver tin next to the bed. “Oh, seven hells,” he muttered. He should have seen this coming. Lyanna was two years old. Tyrion asked him to stay behind after the Small Council met. It gave Dany ample time to put things together. She always made sure to spread out her pregnancies. 

“It’s about time you got in, husband.” He smirked hearing the seduction in his wife’s voice. He turned around to see she was wearing practically nothing. “Our Lord Hand kept you late.”

“No doubt on your orders,” Jon said and she chuckled as she untied her sheer robe, letting it fall to the floor. Jon raked his eyes over the naked body of his wife as she walked up to him. “You play dirty,” he accused her.

“How ever do you mean?” she asked innocently.

“That stuff,” he said pointing to the silver tin by the bed. “Should have told you I was allergic to it and you wouldn’t have found this magical purpose for it,” he said as she ran her hands up his chest to put them around his neck. “We always conceive when we use it.” 

“Is that a bad thing?” she asked as she started untying his tunic.

“No, it’s just, we’re usually up the whole night,” he said.

“I just thought, you gave me a daughter, then I gave you a son, and then you gave me another daughter. I thought, I don’t know, I’d give you another son,” she said before her husband captured her lips in a frenzied kiss. The King’s clothes were shed rather quickly before he pulled her into a naked embrace and they fell into bed. He quickly turned them around to be on top and kissed down his wife’s body. “Jon,” she moaned. She always loved it when he gave her the Lord’s Kiss. Jon made sure she was pleasured throughout the night and his mouth always made her wet. She let out a sharp moan as he kissed her clit then licked her labia. “Jon, oh, gods, please,” she moaned. Jon growled before kissing his way back up her body and she moaned when he kissed her, tasting herself on his lips. He entered her in once swift thrust and it was the beginning of a long, long night.

After making love to his wife twice, he was feeling spent, but he knew the night was far from over. Dany crawled over him and took out the tiny spoon in the tin, bringing it to his lips. “Open up, husband,” she demanded. 

“Dany,” he pleaded.

“Open,” she demanded again at her breathless husband. Jon opened his mouth slightly and she put the tiny spoonful in. She closed his mouth and he whimpered as he swallowed it. “Such a good boy,” she teased before kissing him. “Now, put another babe in me, husband,” she demanded. Jon rolled them over to be on top. 

“As my queen commands,” he said before kissing her. She reached down to stroke his cock to life and true to Davos’ advertising, Jon was hard in five minutes. He entered her rather roughly and she let out an excited gasp. Forget Jon being a dragon, he was a wolf in bed. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he thrust deep and fast into her. She held onto his shoulders as he pounded into her. 

“Jon, yes, gods,” she chanted. She let out a moan when his thumb pressed against her clit. She ran her hands through his hair, bringing his mouth to hers and they kissed deeply. Their tongues wrestled for control. Dany broke off the kiss to let out a cry of ecstasy before crying out. “Jon!” It fueled him to thrust hard and deep before he came as well, spilling his seed into her ripe womb. 

“Dany!” he shouted before collapsing on top of her, keeping most of his weight off of her. He rolled over off of her, gasping for breath. “Okay, I’m done,” he said breathing heavily.

“We’ll see about that,” she said causing him to look over. “Sleep if you like. I’ll wake you later,” she said before kissing him softly. Jon dropped his head in despair, letting out a tired cry.

Nine months later, they had a son named Edgar, after both of Jon's fathers.

The End


End file.
